homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115 - Still Down Here
08:52 -- angryGardener AG began pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 08:52 -- 08:53 AG: Hey 08:53 CT: Hello. 08:53 CT: It's nice to hear from you again, Mike. 08:53 AG: In the game yet? 08:53 CT: Yes,I am. 08:53 CT: It's very beautiful. 08:53 CT: Are you in yet? 08:53 AG: No 08:53 AG: It's hell down here 08:54 CT: I can imagine. 08:54 AG: Cannibals are surrounding my house 08:54 CT: ... 08:54 CT: What? 08:54 AG: A few are actually inside 08:54 CT: ... 08:54 CT: Again, what? 08:54 AG: Along with a small group of raiders 08:54 CT: What is going on over there? 08:55 AG: Mad Max to put it simply 08:55 CT: Who? 08:55 CT: Oh, madness to the maximum. 08:55 AG: Yes, that movie 08:55 AG: Well, movie series 08:55 CT: I thought you may have been talking about one of those weird musicians. 08:55 CT: I caught myself. 08:56 AG: Well, what's your title, how's your planet? 08:56 CT: Well, it appears to be Maid of Void and the Land of Stars and Sapphires. 08:57 AG: Both sound pretty good 08:57 AG: Well 08:57 CT: Me and my fello Maid were thinking aboutr wearing dresses for the occassion. 08:57 CT: *fellow 08:57 AG: Who's the other maid? 08:57 CT: Carayx, one of the aliens. I am her server player. 08:58 AG: Oh, okay 08:58 CT: Do you know who your server will be? 08:58 AG: No 08:58 AG: I don't 08:58 AG: Jack might be my client 08:58 CT: Weel, hopefully you'll find one and get in game soon. 08:59 CT: ... 08:59 CT: I heard that Jack was already in. 08:59 AG: I know, fuck Jack 08:59 AG: I know 08:59 AG: I know 08:59 AG: I K N O W 08:59 CT: ... 08:59 CT: You can stopknowing now. 08:59 AG: Know 09:00 CT: ... 09:00 CT: Wize guy. 09:00 CT: Wise* 09:00 AG: Also, I should probably tell you 09:00 AG: That Kyle is now the co-leader 09:01 CT: It is good to have a leader... 09:01 AG: So he's basically my partner in leading team 09:02 AG: Also if you see Jack avoid him 09:02 CT: That's reasuring, I guess. 09:02 CT: I know. 09:02 CT: I havebeen told. 09:03 AG: When I get into the game I am going to kill him 09:03 CT: ... 09:03 AG: Then we can start going after Vigil and Scarlet 09:03 CT: Vigil? Scarlet? 09:04 AG: Oh, have gotten Scarlet Block yet? 09:04 CT: No, who is that? Assuming Scarlet is a person. 09:05 -- angryGardener AG sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- 09:05 AG: Just don't ask 09:05 CT: ... 09:05 AG: Actually I should tell you 09:05 -- classiclyTaciturn CT recieved file ScarletBlock.exe -- 09:06 AG: Scarlet is some bitch going after all the males and I think plans to kill us all 09:06 CT: ... 09:06 AG: Vigil is some brute that wants us all dead 09:06 CT: ... 09:06 CT: Why does everyone want to kill each other? 09:07 AG: I don't know 09:07 AG: There's some troll 09:07 AG: Her name is Ramira 09:07 CT: Yes? 09:08 AG: She's got blue blood, and wears a leather jacket 09:08 CT: Alright. 09:08 CT: We haven't spoken yet. 09:08 AG: Good 09:08 AG: She's annoying 09:08 AG: And plans to kill us all 09:08 CT: In what way? 09:09 AG: the bad annoying 09:09 AG: You know, five year old annoying 09:09 CT: ... 09:09 CT: I see. 09:09 AG: Or better yet, imagine a five year old psycho version of Milo 09:09 AG: There 09:10 CT: ... 09:10 AG: You get Ramira 09:10 CT: That's terrifying. 09:10 AG: It's just really annoying in my opinion 09:10 CT: Really? 09:11 AG: Yeah 09:11 AG: Hey, you got anything to defend yourself? 09:11 CT: My rapier, of course. 09:12 CT: I am never without my bladekind specibus. 09:12 AG: I have a sword 09:12 AG: ish 09:12 AG: not really 09:12 AG: It's just a stupid prop from Star Wars 09:12 CT: ... 09:13 CT: A lightsaber? 09:13 AG: Yep 09:13 CT: ... 09:14 AG: I know 09:14 AG: Pathetic 09:14 CT: Does it work? 09:14 AG: Well 09:14 CT: Does it or does it not work? 09:15 AG: It's not an actual lightsaber, but I think I could use this as a temporary weapon 09:16 CT: What specibus do you use it for? 09:17 AG: sword 09:17 CT: I see. 09:17 AG: It's probably gonna break in the first few hits 09:18 CT: That's a pretty bad weapon then. 09:18 AG: I know 09:18 AG: But it's all I got 09:19 AG: Well, I should probably go 09:19 AG: Later, Lucy 09:19 CT: Later, Mike. 09:19 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 09:19 -- Category:Lucy Category:Mike